1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode. Organic light emitting diodes and driving transistors that transfer current to the organic light emitting diodes within the organic light emitting display device may become degraded over time as the organic light emitting diodes are used. Thus, over time, the organic light emitting display device may not display images with the desired luminance due to degradation of the organic light emitting diodes or degradation of the driving transistors (e.g., referred to as “degradation of a pixel”).
A related art organic light emitting display device may provide a reference voltage to a pixel, measure a current flowing through the pixel based on the reference voltage, and determine whether or not the pixel is degraded. However, because an operation point (or, an operation voltage level) of a pixel is not the same as an operation point (or, an operation voltage level) of another pixel, the related art organic light emitting display device may not be able to accurately determine, based on a sensed current when only one reference voltage (e.g., a reference voltage having an operation voltage level that is the same as an operation point of any pixel) is provided to the pixel, whether or not the pixel is degraded. In addition, because the related art organic light emitting display device may require a pixel initialization time for providing the reference voltage to the pixel (e.g., a time for initializing the pixel with the reference voltage), a time for measuring a current may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.